Back To Her Roots
by Broken Wing114
Summary: NON HBP! Hermione goes to Salem Academy in the US for her 6th year, she is allowed to come back her 7th, will she go? Will she go alone? Read and review. OOC possibilities.. not sure of pairing yet. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think that we will see Hermione again?" Ginny asked her brother, Ron, and her boyfriend, Harry. It was September 1st of Harry and Ron's seventh year. They hadn't seen Hermione since the end of fifth year when she announced that she and her parents were moving to the States. At that point she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to Hogwarts the next year.

"I don't know, Gin, after Hermione's parents moved away to America she has been going Salem Academy for Young Witches and Wizards in Massachusetts." Harry answered.

" Have you heard from her?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately no. But when I talked to Dumbledore a few weeks ago he said that he had heard from her and she loved school in America. They go to school 11 months out of the year with a short break for the American holiday Thanksgiving, and a break for Christmas and the New Year." Harry told them.

"Wow, I wonder if she misses us?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Harry put his arm around his girlfriend to comfort her. "Of course she does."

-----_In America_-----

"Guys stop it, that tickles." Laughed a pretty girl with long curly (non frizzy) chestnut brown hair. She was skinny, and when standing stood about 5'5". She was English, though she had picked up a lot of New England slang. She was currently pinned down on the ground with two guys holding her down and one tickling her.

"We know it does, chica, that's why we do it." Said the one holding her arms. He had short spiky dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was thin and muscular, though not beefy. He was also about 6'3" and had a smile that would make any girl fall at his feet. He was Nick

The guy holding her legs looked almost exactly like the first one except he had green eyes, and his name was Chris. You see these two are twins, not copycats. Though he also wasn't as muscular as his brother, still good looking though.

The last and final guy was doing the fun job he got to tickle her. He was about 6'2, brown hair brown eyes he is Alex. He was the sweet one of the group. The twins were the eye candy and he was the "friend" though sometimes that sucked.

"You think she suffered enough?" Alex smirked at his friends, still tickling the girl.

"YES!" laughed the girl. She was twisting around, trying to wiggle herself out of the twin's grip. Though in her efforts she seemed to have made it so her shirt uncovered her stomach, the boys didn't seem to mind though.

"I don't know." Said Chris, " I am quite liking the view." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Christopher! Don't you dare look up my shirt!" she scolded.

He laughed but at the same time muttered "Too late," making the other guys laugh.

"Miss Granger." Said an older woman's voice.

17-year-old Hermione Granger stopped thrashing around and looked up. There stood the headmistress of Salem Academy, in all her 250 pound, purple robed, red haired glory. The boys immediately let her go, she stood and fixed her clothes and hair.

"Headmistress Donnahey, can I help you?" she asked in her, 'I'm-a-suck-up voice'. She didn't use it very often around here because all of the teachers were so laid back, except for the Headmistress that is.

"Miss Granger there is a Floo for you, from an Albus Dumbledore." The headmistress cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would he want to Floo me?" She asked out loud, though mostly speaking to herself.

" I don't know, nor do I care, now come with me." The headmistress turned and walked in the direction of her office.

Hermione turned to her friends, who looked kind of confused. " I will tell you later." She said and then ran off after the Headmistress.

" Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Asked Nick.

Alex shrugged. " Do you think it has anything to do with her old school?"

"You mean the one she never talks about?" Chris asked.

"The one and only. Ever wonder why she doesn't ever talk about that school?" inquired Alex.

"Sometimes. But then look at her, she is so happy her, and I for one am happy she is here." Nick said.

"AMEN BROTHER!" exclaimed Chris.

The other two boys laughed, and made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Wait up!" Chris yelled, running after the two.

* * *

"Miss Granger, have you decided whether or not you want to come back to school here?" asked Dumbledore. HE head was currently floating in the midst of green flames in the headmistress' office.

Hermione thought for a moment. " I don't know, Professor. I mean I'm happy here. I have got a whole group of friend, my classes are fun, and I love it here. The campus here is absolutely beautiful. I do miss Harry, and Ron, oh, and Ginny." She sighed. " I don't know what to do."

"Well, Miss Granger, what if I told you that your three best friends can come with you?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very, if you would like to go speak with them and get back to me with the answer that would be splendid. And in the mean time I will owl their parents for permission. Good day." And with a POP his head was gone.

"Well Miss Granger," Started the Headmistress, "you should probably go talk to your friends."

Hermione was then ushered out of the office, where she proceeded to run to the one place she new the boys would be….the cafeteria.

* * *

_Ok so I am starting a new story, I want to know if it is good and if I should continue or not. So please be brutal, I can take it. So Read and Review..._

_Luv yas_


	2. Chapter 2

Replies at the bottom

* * *

"GUYS!" Hermione yelled pushing, a little too roughly past her fellow students, including one of her girl friends, Maria. She and Maria were close, but not like her and the three boys, they were her brothers.

"'Mione?" Maria asked.

"Not Now." Hermione waved and ran up to the boys.

Nick, Chris, and Alex all looked up from their plates full to the brim with food.

Hermione made her way to their table where she plopped down next to Chris who was across from Alex and Nick. She panted for a few seconds then began her tales of Hogwarts.

The guys listened attentively never once interrupting her. They were just too shocked that she would finally tell them of her days in an English Wizarding school.

"So" she said as she finished her tales. " How would you guys feel if I were to ask you to come with me for our last year of school, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

She looked at her three friends, whom at the moment all looked like fishes out of water, gaping and breathing heavily.

After a few moments she got tired of the silence. "Is that a no?" she raised an eyebrow to the guys.

That seemed to shake them out of their shock.

"Well Hermione, you have to admit, this is a lot to take in. I mean that school sounds like fun, a little dangerous though. Just tell me one thing that you seemed to have left out. Why did you leave the school in the first place? To me it seems like you loved it there." Alex, always the wise one, asked.

Hermione sighed, she knew that this question was going to come. "My parents heard about the up and coming war and the goings on in the Department of Mysteries. They freaked out and decided to get me out of the country and out of that school. I was also not allowed to make contact with my friends for fear that my owls might get intercepted and someone might find out where I was. I was a target because I was Harry Potter's best friend, and I'm a muggle born."

"Wow. 'Mione, why didn't you tell us this?" asked Nick.

"I don't know. I do miss Hogwarts and talking about it was just painful." She averted her eyes towards the table. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione," Chris started, putting his arm around her. "We would love to come with you."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. "Really?" she looked at the three individually, making eye contact with each. They all nodded to her and smiled.

She hugged Chris, then got up and ran to the other side to hug Alex and Nick.

"You guys are awesome. I have to go Floo Dumbledore!" She beamed at them one more time before running back in the direction to the Headmistress' office.

"Well, this should bet interesting." Alex said, breaking the silence. They have all been watching Hermione leave.

"Yep, and think of it this way," Nick started with an evil grin. "Hot English women, who are probably virgins."

Chris smirked along with his twin Alex just shook his head. He was thinking that they already had a beautiful English woman right under their noses.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione, Chris, Nick, and Alex found themselves boarding a flight to London, England, where they would then catch the Hogwarts Express. It was true that school there had already started but Dumbledore was making an acceptation.

Hermione was so excited to go back to Hogwarts that she bounced in her seat the WHOLE 7 hour flight, much to the dismay of her three friends.

" 'Mione, girl you know I love you right?" asked Chris, whom was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, but it was a forced smile. "Sweetheart, if you don't sit still for at least 10 minutes, I am going to tie you down."

She blushed. "Oops, sorry." She then turned her head and looked out the window.

Chris sighed happily, and then proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

At last after hours of planes, trains, and automobiles (they took a cab to Kings Cross), they made it to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Inu-Yugi**- _thank you so much. I hope that this chapter is living up to the potential_.

**XoKaSsIeox**- _I don't know yet, at this moment anything is possible. ;-)_

**Emma** **Barrows**- _Hey Emma, I am so glad that you like this, I wasn't even sure that I was going to post it. It was kind of an on the side thing to keep me from being psychotically bored._

**Katkit**- _For a second there I was a little afraid that you were going to be mean. But it turned out awesome_ _THANKS!_

**Alenor**- _Hey its been a while, hasn't it? Life has been interesting and writing took a backseat, literally (my parents bought me a car and I have never been home, though my writing notebook is in my back seat.)_

**Darkness08**- _Thanks, hope you like this chapter_.

**freaker1605**- _hey love. I am glad that you reviewed. OOOh and I get Kudos… fun st_uff.

**DoNtLetMeGetMe**- _Yes but they are not important. Hey I saw that u have an AIM im me some time. XDiedinmydreams.. morbid sounding but really song lyrics by a Finnish band called The Rasmus_

_Thanks guys for all your reviews. I would just like to tell you that chapters should come every week. If I go over that, my Screen name is above and my e-mail is on my profile. Get in touch with me and tell me to get my act together. I get lazy sometimes. All i need is some smacking around. 'Till then, R&R_

_Kristen_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE!_**

"We are here!" Hermione squealed. She was looking at the castle with excitement clearly showing on her face. She couldn't believe that she was back. This was the moment she will always treasure.

Nick slung his arm around the shorter girl. "'Mione, girl, you have WAY too much energy for the long hours that we have spent on the plain, the taxi, the train, oh and the carriage that got us up here." He ended the comment with a yawn, for good measure.

Hermione just smiled at him. "Ok so classes have already started, they have been here for about a week now. So we will just end up with a little more work, but not by much, since we were at school for longer than they were."

"Really?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, they get out in June and go back September First." She told them. She watched them nod in understanding then continued on. "They should be in dinner right now. So we get to make our grand entrance." A smile appeared on her face.

She stepped out from under Nick's arm, then held her elbow out for him to link. He did and they began walking with out another world.

The other two boys followed them with a shrug. This should be interesting.

The group got to the closed doors of the Great Hall in no time at all. Still linked to Nick, Hermione looked at her friends. " Are you ready?"

"Lets do it." Chris smirked.

Alex nodded his head in agreement, and Hermione smiled.

With her free arm, she grabbed the handle of the door and pulled. She and the boys slipped through and stood at the end of the busy Hall.

Slowly but surely all of the heads turned their way. The Hall was now so quiet that a pin could be heard if dropped.

Hermione and the boys walked, with their heads held high, down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to the Heads' table.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, sorry we're late." Hermione smiled at the old man.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger." At this many gasps were heard. Apparently in Muggle clothes and with her hair different (half head corn rowed the rest left down in chestnut curls) she looked quite different. That and she had quickly picked up the Boston Accent.

Hermione dropped Nick's arm, turned towards the rest of the Hall and smiled. "Hi, Miss me?" With that, three Gryffindors got up from their table and ran, full speed towards their friend.

When the reached Hermione, they realized that they couldn't stop fast enough, and ended up knocking her to the floor.

Nick and the boys all laughed at the squished Hermione. They could hear her mutter, "Nice to see you too", and that just went them into hysterics.

The Professors and Dumbledore all watched this display with humor, well except for Snape, whom looked acutely as if he was going to lose his dinner.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, would you kindly let Miss Granger up?" asked Dumbledore.

The trio did, but they didn't go to far.

"Good to have you back, Miss Granger, now what do you say we get you and your friends some robes, and your friends a House?" Dumbledore suggested, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Hermione nodded, blushing. She had forgotten about robes. They didn't have to wear them at Salem. It was all muggle clothing there.

Dumbledore conjured up four robes one with a Gryffindor symbol, the others blank.

Hermione took the Gryffindor one, then handed the others to the boys. The boys put them one, with confused faces. This whole uniform thing was new to them.

"Accio Sorting Hat" Dumbledore said, flicking his wand. Within seconds the Sorting Hat, in all its old dirty glory, was in the Headmaster's hand. "Alexander Hazelton."

"How'd he know my name?" Alex whispered to Hermione. Hermione just smiled and nudged him. Alex walked to the table, where Dumbledore had placed the hat, and put it on his head. A moment or so later, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Hermione pointed him in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and Harry, Ron and Ginny escorted him.

"Nicholas Fischer." Nick walked to where Alex had placed the hat, and put it on. Hermione had to cover her mouth to conceal her laughter. She knew that everyone had to go through this, but Nick just looked funny.

A few moments later, Nick became a Gryffindor. He threw off the hat, and walked in the direction of the table and took a seat by Alex, across from two blushing girls, whom he sent one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles.

Hermione watched this with amusement. Nick, always the flirt, wasted no time finding the prettiest girls everywhere he went.

"Christopher Fischer."

Chris walked with the utmost confidence. Hermione knew that without a doubt he would be a Slytherin. And she was right, duh. Chris gave her a hug and the two walked to their separate tables. Chris took a seat by a VERY ugly almost pug-like looking girl, she had tried to talk to him through dinner but to no avail. He wanted to part of her.

Hermione sat next to Nick, in the only available seat. She could see that it was Lavender and Parvati that were blushing. That just made her laugh, especially when he put his arm around her, like he usually did. The girls sent Hermione a glare, that just made Hermione laugh more.

"What funny, dear?" Nick said, making a funny face when saying 'dear'.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart." Hermione made an equally silly face back.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny watching this exchange with confusion. Where Hermione and this Nick guy a couple? She would tell them if she was, right?

The guy Alex sitting on the other side of Nick, just laughed along with them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds better knock it off, The Dominator, might come to get you." Alex added in. The Dominator was a 'term of endearment' the group used for their old Headmistress.

Hermione and Nick burst into laughter, and then began talking with Alex about things Headmistress Donnahey used to do.

Ginny watched this for a few moments, and then turned to her boyfriend and brother. "Is she even going to talk to us? Its almost like she doesn't even care about us anymore." She whispered, all the while knowing that Hermione wasn't paying attention to them anyway.

"I hate to say it Gin, but it looks like she has moved on from us." Harry whispered back.

"But didn't we mean anything?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "I am sure that we did, but 'Mione has her own friends now. She seems really confident and happy. Have you ever seen her that happy when she was here?"

Ginny cast her eyes downward. She just wanted her friend back. Why did things have to get so difficult?

* * *

_Aww such a sad_ _ending... boohoo.. dont worryit won't be this way the WHOLE story, just some of it. _

**DoNtLetMeGetMe**- _You will just have to see who has a crush on our girl, won't ya? Talk to ya soon_

**xoKaSsIeox**- _Aww_ _Thank_ _you_.

**Emma** **Barrows**- _Thanks_ _a lot_.

**Katkit**-_ I did think the review was going to be mean.. thenI got all giddy when it was positive._

**Alenor**_- Hey girly.Yup i got my car we call him Bob. It a 94 Pontiac Sunbird.. but with my 10 disc cd player... its the love of my life. hehehe.. but anyways, glad you liked this chapter...I am currently working on chapt 4. So that will be soonI think. Probably not until next week sometime. Until then!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Im sorry I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in over a year. I wish that I could say that I have had no time to do anything. Which in the last 9 months that is true, but mostly its was writers block. I forced this chapter out so that I could at least give you guys something. Im a horrible author. Since i have been out of school, life has just gotten insane. Between work and my boyfriend and sleep, I have just lost touch with everything. Again, Im sorry guys. If no one reads or reviews this is totally understand. I apologize again. Bye_**

* * *

"Good morning, guys" Hermione said with a yawn as we walked down the stairs from the girl's dorms.

Nick grunted a 'hello' and Alex just lifted his hand. They were both sprawled out on the couch in front of the fire. The common room was nearly empty due to breakfast, so they figured that they could get a few more precious moments of sleep.

They were both fully dressed in their uniforms, though looking slightly disheveled.

"Thanks for the lovely 'hello'. You guys are so good to me." Hermione giggled, while plopping herself in Alex's laugh, satisfied when she heard a muffled groan.

"Why do these people have to wake up so damn early?" Nick asked. He was used to getting up later. His classes in Salem were later starting around 10:30 in the morning three days a week. And the other two his first class was at 11:30.

Hermione shrugged. "You get used to it. I promise."

"Why couldn't we have at least slept in today? You know the whole Jet Lag and stuff." Alex asked from underneath her. Truthfully this was the greatest thing, Hermione using him for a chair. The closer he could get to her the better.

"Dumbledore didn't want us to have special privileges. So he figured that we should have to be up when everyone else gets up." She sighed. "But believe me, I could use some more sleep too. But we can't do that, we have to be downstairs for breakfast."

"People actually eat this early?" Nick groaned.

Hermione laughed and stood up. "Yes, its called breakfast. Now get your butt up and let's go."

For effect she grabbed Nick's arms and pulled him into a standing position. Alex followed, though slowly.

"I bet Chris isn't acting like this." Hermione muttered.

Nick and Alex followed behind Hermione, really far behind. Hermione just shook her head. They were so overdramatic.

* * *

Once they got closer to the Great Hall, the noise level rose. Though luckily Hermione did hear her name being called.

It was Chris. Followed closely by one of the guys she didn't quite get along with. Draco Malfoy. Oi.

Chris ran up to Hermione and took her in his arms and spun her around.

"Christopher, put me down!" she ordered.

He just laughed, and a moment later put her down.

"Gee Chris, miss me much?" she smiled at him.

"Of course. That is the longest that I have ever been away from you, my love." He grinned.

"Hey, she is mine buddy." Nick butt in.

"Ha, your funny." Chris countered.

They went back and forth for a few minutes before Hermione shook her head and turned away.

"So, Malfoy, seen any ferrets recently?" She smirked at him.

"No, Mudblood, but I have seen some dirt on the bottom of my shoes. It looked a lot like you actually." He smirked back.

"What did you say to her?" Alex asked Malfoy, coming up behind Hermione to protect her.

"Don't worry, Alex. Its fine, I'm used to it." She reached behind her and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, mudblood, got new people to fight your battles now? You never were able to fight them on your own." Malfoy sneered at her.

That's when Nick came over and punched Malfoy square in the nose.

Malfoy fell on his back with Nick standing over him. "That is what you get for being an asshole." With that he walked into the hall.

The other three just followed him silently. An angry Nick is not a nice Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

_If you dont like swearing you wont like this chapter._

* * *

It took a while but eventually Nick did calm down, a little. Every few minutes during breakfast you could still see him glaring daggers at Malfoy's head.

"Nick, calm down, I'm fine. He used to call me that name all the time. Really it loses its sting after the first 20 or 30 times or so" Hermione told Nick. She was currently resting her head on his shoulder with her arm around his back, comfortingly.

Nick looked at her, sharply. "He used to call you that name all the time?"

She nodded.

"I'm gonna kill him" Nick tried to stand up, but Hermione, with the help of Alex who was sitting on the other side of a fuming Nick, wouldn't let him.

"Nick, I know you're angry. Merlin knows, I wanna kick the prissy kid's ass. But, really look at Hermione. She seems okay. I know its is a horrible name. A name that should have went out of style when Old Voldy was killed. Unfortunately, there are still people out there with those horrible beliefs." Alex told Nick softly. Though Hermione would swear that she then heard him mutter "Fuckin' purebloods"

She stared at Nick, waiting for him to do something. He just turned to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I just hate that word and I hated even more hearing someone call you that name."

Hermione hugged him hard. "Thank you, Nick. You really are a great friend."

The three finished their breakfast and then was getting ready for their first day of classes when they heard a commotion at the Slytherin table.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID???? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT PEOPLE IN SUCH A MANNER? WHO DIED AND MADE YOU FUCKING KING OF THE WORLD???"

"Uh oh." Hermione said, more to herself than the other two. She jumped up from her seat over to were Chris was standing dangerously close to one, Draco 'pompous pureblood ass' Malfoy.

Malfoy was just smirking. "Why you fucking her or something?"

Hermione immediately knew whom they were talking about.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. You're a dick. You don't deserve shit. Except maybe a cell in Azkaban with your waste of a life father."

"Shit" Nick said coming up next to her, then running right next to his brother.

"Oh, look newbie, you have a body guard." Malfoy was having a blast baiting Chris. With those two oafs of his flanking him.

Thank God Nick was there, or else Chris would have gotten in loads of trouble for rearranging the face of a fellow student.

"What's going on here?" came a new voice. Dumbledore, well it could have been Snape (shudders).

"Professor, this boy here was trying to hit me." Malfoy said, trying to make Dumbledore feel bad for him.

"Professor, that is not true." Said Chris. "Malfoy, here, was saying some pretty awful things about Hermione. I couldn't stand to hear such untrue things about her."

Hermione softened. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said.

"Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not all of it. Some of the things that I said were true" Malfoy said. Behind him the oafs guffawed.

"Detention. Every night with me for two weeks."

Malfoy's jaw just dropped. "But Professor…"

"Enough. And Christopher."

"Yes, sir?" Chris asked, surprised that the Headmaster actually believed him.

"You're a good friend. Keep up the good work." The old Headmasters eyes twinkled.

Chris just smiled. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Chris. Thank you." She whispered to him.

"Love you too. And you have nothing to thank me for." He whispered back, pulling away.

"Now what are you all waiting for?" Dumbledore gestured to tall of the people watching. "Get to class"

Within moments the crowd had dispersed and everyone headed to class.

Except for one bespectacled green eyed boy. "I guess that we really did lose her."

* * *

_I am not going to apologize. Only because I apologize all of the time. I'm sure that you guys are annoyed with that. I'm just too damn busy for my own good. But I would like to share with you that I am engaged to the most amazing guy that I have ever met. I spend a lot of time with him. He is my best friend in the entire world. So that is why I am a horrible writer. I love you guys a wicked lot_

I will love you forvever if you review,


End file.
